


Coffin Sharing

by akwardcadabra



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, coffin, coffin sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: Louis did not know how it started, but he remembered when it started. Lestat would come into his coffin everytime he tried to sleep and he did not know why. He was determined to confront him about it.(Louis P.O.V.)





	Coffin Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently got obsessed with the franchise/fandom, especially this ship and I thought I might as well write about it.  
> I do obviously not own anything, but this story.  
> This is my first Louis/Lestat fanfiction, so please be gentle.  
> Enjoy ^^

I can not tell why he is doing this, but I do know when it happened the first time. I do remember when Lestat first demanded to sleep in my coffin with me. He did not ask, did not suggest it, he demanded it. I was used to this behavior, since I knew him for quite some time, but nonetheless it shocked me quite a bit, especially regarding the topic his demand was about.

 

***

 

I was ready to settle in my coffin, arranging the pillows I used for comfort, when Lestat walked in. I looked up at him, giving him a questioning look, expecting him to tell me, why he came into my chamber this late at night.

 

He looked me in the eyes “I will sleep in your coffin tonight.”

  
I gave him a questioning glance “Pardon? Does that mean I will sleep in yours, then?”

 

He quickly shook his head, blond locks bouncing on his head “No, we both sleep in your coffin.”

 

“I do not understand.”, I said “Is something wrong, Lestat? Is there a problem?”

  
“No. I will simply sleep in your coffin tonight.”, he said more slowly this time “Why can I not, Louis?”

 

“Why would you need to?”, I retorted back.

 

“We are basically in a relationship, Louis. We should share a coffin.”, he said.

 

“Yes, but-“, I began, but he interrupted.

 

“Why do you not want to sleep with me?”, he said, his voice sounding angrier than before, or dare I assume upset.

 

“Lestat, I am only trying to say that a coffin is very small and I do-“, I tried to explain, but Lestat was having none of it and his tendency to be dramatic started to show.

 

“If you do not want to share your coffin with me, I will simply leave! I am very glad to see how much I mean to you, Louis.”, he snapped at me, before stalking off.

 

I sighed with desperation and started to walk after him “Lestat, please hold up!”, I pleaded “You do mean a lot to me. You can surely sleep in my coffin with me, if you need that right now.”, I suggested and he turned around.

 

“I will. Thank you, Louis.”, he said, before walking past me and sitting on the edge of the coffin, looking up at me.

 

I simply sighed. He manipulated me again, but I could just not let him go off, being sad. I was not sure, if he really needed to be close to me right now or if he just wanted it, after all. Thus I could not help myself but agree to him staying.

 

“Lie down.”, he said “I want to lie on you.”

 

I nodded, not being able to help the little smile tearing at my lips as I saw the small glint of eagerness in his eyes. I walked over and lied down in the coffin. Lestat lied down next to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I sighed quietly and pulled the lid close, before throwing an arm around him to which he sighed quietly. I could not help but smile fondly at that, but I would not let him see that smile.

 

***

 

This was merely the first time this has happened. From that day on, Lestat had come up with reasons to sleep in my coffin or he would simply come to me and demand it. I did not say no to him, not one time. I did not find it in me to turn him down, no matter how demanding he was or how upset he got when I said no. I just could not say no.

 

***

 

I was about to fall asleep, when Lestat started to rap at the coffin “Louis.”, he whispered.

  
Sighing, I pushed the lid. I was slowly getting real tired of this nightly routine “Lestat, do you wish to sleep in my coffin with me again?”, I asked, putting extra emphasis on the ‘again’ in the hopes that it would show him, how I felt about it. But it did not.

 

He simply started to climb into my coffin and tried to lie down, but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder “Why do you keep coming to me and demand to sleep in my coffin?”, I asked “I just want to know. Is there something bothering you?”

 

“You do not want me here, I see.”, he said and I sighed quietly. He was being very overdramatic but I would lie if I said I was not used to it by now.

 

“No, Lestat.”, I said “That is not at all what I was trying to-“

 

He interrupted me “It is. You do not want me here. You know, Louis? You can just admit it. I do not mind. But please, just tell me.”

 

I looked at him, questioning the sincerity of this statement. Would he really not mind? Or was he just saying this, trying to make me tell him the truth. I decided to simply tell him the truth and hope it would not upset him too much.

 

“In all honesty, I would rather sleep alone today. It does not mean that I do not love you, but that I would like to be alone tonight.”, I explained, hoping for the best.

 

He looked at me and sat up, before standing up “I see.”, he said, his voice cold as ice and I knew it was the wrong choice to speak the truth “I will leave you alone, then, if you would prefer it over the presence of your lover.”

 

With those words, he left the room at a fast pace and I could hear him slamming the door to his room in anger. I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my face. He would calm down, I was sure about it. I simply lied back down to get sleep and closed the coffin lid.

 

When the next night had approached, I hoped that Lestat had calmed down and to my surprise, he seemed to have done so. He was not yelling at me, not fuming with anger and not giving of snarky passive aggressive remarks. I felt content and decided to go about my routine as usual.

 

Later that night, however, I started to realize that Lestat was not alright. He might have not been angry, but he surely was not alright, either. While I was reading, he kept staring at me from across the sitting room and I was getting really irritated by it, therefore I spoke up, looking at him while doing so, studying his features.  


“Lestat, is there a problem?”, I asked softly.

 

“No.”, he said plainly “I am simply watching you read. Or would you prefer being alone like the last day?”

 

At that I knew that he was still not over it and so I put my book down and looked at him “Would you mind explaining to me, why it is so tremendously important for you to sleep in my coffin with me. I feel like it is more important to you, than you let on.”

 

He looked at me for a second, before mumbling some words, which I did not catch; the noise of the storm outside was simply too loud.

 

“Excuse me?”, I said “Could you repeat that? I feel as though I need to understand the importance of it. I will surely let you sleep with me in my coffin, if it is so important to you, but I would like to know why it is.”

 

He stood up and was about to leave the room, before I called out his name and he stopped “What is it, Louis?”, he asked.

 

“You are asking me? You are the one that has been acting mad the past week and you are the one that has been sulking all day, because he could not sleep in my coffin last night.”, I said. I was getting really fed up by his bratty behavior “If you do not explain it to me, I guess I just have to not give in to your requests.”

 

He huffed “I do not understand, why I should not sleep in your coffin with you.”

 

I bit back the urge to scream “I simply wish to know why you want to do such a thing.”, I said, my voice raised in anger. “Is it this hard for you to give me one simply reason for it to appease my mind? I worry about you and you do not care.”

 

“I am lonely!”, he snapped back at me, before realizing what he had said. He looked away from me, his eyes darting to the left and sighed “Are you satisfied now? You know the truth.”, he said angrily.

 

I was taken aback. How could I have been so blind? Of course he was lonely and wished to be close to me. I was helping him with his loneliness.

 

“Am I helping you with the loneliness?”, I asked to clarify my thoughts.

  
“Yes.”, he said. He was obviously trying to sound angry to mask his embarrassment. “Obviously you do. I would not seek out the comfort of your arms otherwise, would I? We have intimate meetings at night and we love each other and satisfy each others needs, yet I feel as though this is merely bodily.”, he said quickly, before looking back at me.

 

He missed loving touches and emotional intimacy. I always had the assumption that he was the one who did not want things like that. I sighed and gave a soft smile.

 

“Lestat, if you wish for emotional intimacy and affection, you simply have to say so. I was under the assumption that you were not really fond of things like that.”, I explained “I apologize for pushing you away.”

 

He breathed softly “Do you want the same things, Louis?”, he asked.

 

I nodded “Surely. We are in a romantic relationship. I would surely appreciate these things.”, I said “Would you like to sit down with me? We could read together?”

 

He looked at the sofa and than back at me and nodded. Thus be both sat down. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and looked at him “Is this to your liking?”

 

“Yes, Louis.”, he breathed, resting his head on my shoulder and picking up the book “Ah, I have already read this book.”

 

“Please, do not spoil it for me.”, I said jokingly and a small smile tore his face, before he closed his eyes.

 

“I will certainly not.”, he promised “You could read it now, if you would like to.”

 

“Do you not want to read it with me? Or to me? Or have me read it to you?”, I asked, looking at him and taking the book into my left hand, my right hand occupied, fingers curling in his hair.

 

“No.”, he said simply “I would like to stay like this for awhile and simply enjoy your company and the fireplace.”

 

I smiled softly. At certain times, Lestat could be really endearing. Not at all times, but at certain times definitely. I continued to curl my fingers in his hair, hearing his breathing even, as he started to fall asleep. Averting my eyes from him, I read the book, joyous that we could settle this misunderstanding quickly and to the liking of both of us.


End file.
